The Pride of Portree
by Mystery Mistress
Summary: The daughter of a very famous quidditch player takes over in her mother's footsteps...Falling in love with one of the most admirable and amazing quidditch stars. She goes back to Hogwarts and, surprise, surprise, guess who turns up there too? Romance, som


The Pride of Portree

Chapter One

Prologue

Passion for Plumpton

***

**"And the Tutshill Tornadoes Take the Lead _AGAIN!" Screamed commentator Dean Llewellyn. _**

**I looked down; feeling rushed…feeling exhilarated.**

**Every match did this to me…**

**"And Roderick Plumpton Dives…! Is that the Snitch he sees?"**

**Thee crowd gasped as I pulled off one of my favourite tricks… The Wronski Feint… I dove, lower than I have ever dived before, pulling up and skimming the short grass with my toes before pulling up and waving to the crowd… They laughed; some sighed mainly from relief…Relief that I hadn't caught the "snitch".**

**Sad…Sad is all that I can say.**

**I searched the sky, peering through the crowd, searching for any golden sign. Suddenly, from out of nowhere I spotted a glimmer of gold. **

**I pulled out of my hovering position, barely missing a speeding bludger, aimed at my head, from one of the Portree's beaters. **

**I pushed my broomstick handle up and I bent low, the force against me decreasing, as I started speeding ahead.**

** Suddenly, the Pride's seeker, Meaghan McCormack, was right beside me. She was speeding ahead, not even looking at me, not even once!**

**We flew ahead, faster than the wind, speeding for the tiny, golden winged ball.**

**We reached forward, pushing ahead, trying to be the first to grab its wings, to win for our team…to win for us.**

**My arm was a mere couple of inches longer than hers was, so as we drew closer, winding in and out of the goal posts.**

Suddenly, out of no where, a speeding firework came, from some stupid spectator obviously, it was about to hit her! I slowed and tried to signal to her…But she wouldn't believe me…She thought it was like one of my Wronski Feints…A fake…A trick.

**I stood up on my broom, and jumped towards her, just as her fingers closed around the snitch. I cried out and grabbed her broom, sending us both flying for the ground. The firework sped on, hitting my broom and blowing it to smithereens. The debris flying all over the place. **

**I turned around on the broom, the right way up, as we plummeted towards the ground that was rushing head on towards us.**

**I pulled on the broom, Meaghan's arms tightening around my waist. The broom was still speeding towards the ground; I couldn't pull it out of the dive. I turned my head back to Meaghan and cried out "Ok! We'll jump on three!"**

**She looked utterly terrified, shaking her head violently.**

_"ONE" _

**We watched as the ground kept coming.**

_"TWO" _

**Seconds away form impact.**

**_"THREE!"_**

**I pulled Meaghan off the broom, tumbling heavily on the ground, The broom kept going, flying, straight into the ground, shattering the handle and sending splinters flying once more.**

**I looked up at Meaghan, who was shaking with fright and relief…But who also was still hanging on to me.**

**She looked down and smiled shyly, and whispered…**

**"Thank you…"**

**She was very beautiful.**

**Her brilliant, almost black, cherry-red, ringlets coming to her waist, her glittering blue eyes surrounded with long, dark lashes. Not a freckle or blemish to be seen.**

**She wore the Pride of Portree's team uniforms; a royal purple coloured robes with a bright, golden star on the front. But hers were special; her mother, who had been killed a year ago in the attacks on Muggles, wore hers. She had been out shopping when some guy had blown the place to kingdom come. The country, if not the world, mourned for her. **

__

_Meaghan's P.O.V _

**There he sat, beneath me. It was if someone had shot me through the heart. And I had fallen, hard.**

**He just sat there...In silence. Then suddenly, a great cheer flew through the crowd like a Mexican wave. They screamed for joy, dancing and hopping, even singing. Not only had the Pride of Portree won…But also, Roderick had just saved my life.**

**His gorgeous face stared up at me and I realized that he was even more gorgeous now than he was on a broomstick.**

**His brown hair, tipped with blonde was falling over his face. His sparkling blue eyes dancing with laughter. His smile was perfect, his teeth dazzling white. He wore the Tutshill Tornadoes uniform, pale blue robes with a navy double T on the front and back…It brought out the blue in his eyes.**

**Suddenly I realized I was still lying on him!**

**I jumped up and started apologizing immediately. It was extremely embarrassing, sitting there, staring at him as he stared back at me.**

**Suddenly, he grabbed my flailing hands, pulling me forward. He leant in, hesitantly and kissed me. It was beautiful. My heart soared. My mind flew. I thought that I had died and gone to heaven.**

** We pulled apart, amid jeers, cheers and screams from the crowd.**

**He smiled shyly, letting go of my hands he turned and ran off the pitch into the Tornadoes dressing room.**

** I stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. I also turned and, in a daze, walked off the pitch, passing the stunned referee and quidditch spectators… The season had just ended spectacularly…We had won the cup, we had beaten every team along the way and Roderick Plumpton, the Roderick Plumpton, had kissed me… (Oh yeah, and saved my butt!)**

***********************************************

Sorry…What do you think will happen dudes and dudettes?

I totally haven't finished this yet…But you will see what happens…

I had to finish here so I could upload…I will try and get around to finishing up a couple of other chapters on my other fics 2 k?

Well e-mail me if you loved it…No wonder I never get many e-mails …eh?

…Lol…

Well I will leave you here…

Before you get MAJORLY BORED…Which would kill any kind of fun you might actually have reading this… well anywayz…

Until next chap pplz…

Love From...

**Mystery Mistress...**

For I Simply am...

**Mysterious**


End file.
